Sabrie
by Fullmetal Vampire Lover
Summary: My OC has just gotten out of the abyss and she is about to be attacked by a chian, but mysterious people come to the rescue. But the one who catches her attention is the man with the Raven hair. Another thing... Where is Sabrie?
1. Chapter 1

Why am I in so much pain? I painfully open my eyes and rub them. I look around to see that I am in the forest by myself. I'm alive… I got out of the abyss! I check myself thoroughly, noticing how all of those monsters had given me bruises and cuts. With the help of a tree, I pull myself up, brushing the tangle of blond out of my brown eyes. I'm really weak, but I have to press forward to live.

"I'm all alone… EEEEEK! What was that?" I cry, hearing something scream behind me. I look behind me and see a raven sitting on a tree. Oh… I'm not in Sabrie anymore. I press forward in search of civilization. Then I see something up ahead, a giant shadow next to a smaller shadow. I don't know what it is, but I know it's dangerous and I want to scream. It's a person, with one of those monsters from the abyss!

I try to be quiet, but they see me and advance. I scream in fright and run away as fast as my legs can carry me. I don't want to die!

"Wait! Please don't run! We just want to play!" A little girls' voice rings through the trees. I won't fall for it! I keep screaming until I hit a tree and fall face down. I scramble to get up, but a claw is pressed down onto my back.

I… Can't get up! Then its claws tighten, piercing my skin and picks me up. I scream out in pain and fear as I feel the blood pooling on my shirt. Hot tears sting my eyes and drip off my face in streams. I look at the creature like a caterpillar with eyes all over its body and little green things hanging over its mouth. It slowly brings me closer to its mouth until I can smell its putrid breath.

"Somebody please help me! Let me down!" I scream, struggling as much as I could. In the abyss, I was never caught, so I have no idea what to do other than cover my eyes and die.

"Hey Joker! Why don't you fight me instead?" A distorted voice snarls behind the creature. I snap my eyes up and see a giant black rabbit with red eyes and wearing a red dress. It is holding a scythe and has chains surrounding it. Now they're going to fight to see which one is going to kill me! The rabbit runs at the creature and brings the scythe down on the creatures head. It dodges easily, but drops me in the process. I scream as I plummet to the ground.

"Gilbert!"

"I've got her!" A boy declares, getting under me. I squeeze my eyes shut and hope that I hit his arms. I feel safe arms wrap around me as the falling stops. I notice that I am hyperventilating and grabbing onto his jacket tightly. He is holding me and running a distance away from the two monsters.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you." I cry, wiping my eyes and holding onto him. He looks down at me and smiles. He has black wavy hair and gold eyes with a black hat. He puts the black hat he has on over my face so I don't see the fight that is going on. I wince as I realize the pain my side is undergoing. He carefully lifts up my shirt and examines the puncture wounds. I feel myself fading and getting tired. The last thing I hear before I pass out is, "Doesn't have any of my memories…"

I groan and open my eyes. I notice that I am in a comfortable bed in some body's room. I sit up quickly and cry out in pain. A boy comes to my side and lays me back down gently. He has blond hair and emerald eyes.

"Please rest for now, you're in bad shape." He tells me as two others join the bed side, one of them being Gilbert. I feel so much gratitude towards him right now I can't even put it into words.

"How could you have gotten captured by a joker as low as that?" A girl with brown hair and purple eyes demands, crossing her arms.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit! She's human unlike you!" Gilbert snaps at her in my defense. I can't stop looking at him as he glares at the girl.

"You want to rumble sea-weed head?"

"Both of you stop it!"

"I'm sorry, usually I could have run, but I was weak from getting out of the abyss." I mutter. They all look at me with surprise. They probably think I am crazy now…

"You were in the abyss?" The boy with blond hair asks. I nod silently, gripping the covers. Alice… Cheshire… Actually, this girl looks like Alice!

"How did you get out?" Gilbert asks me. I shake my head, not wanting to talk.

"I wasn't the only one; the entire town was taken down to the abyss…. I want to go home…" I mumble, thinking about Sabrie.

"Entire town?" I hear a voice ask behind Gilbert. I look up and see a guy with white hair and red eyes, well eye. That eye…. Looks like Cheshire's eye! "Hello there! I am Break Xerxes! And who are you fine lady?" He asks me. I remain silent, not wanting to answer.

"I'm Gilbert." Gilbert puts in. I look to him.

"I am Jen." I tell him. I see from the corner of my eye Break looking slightly amused and irritated at the same time. Gilbert's face kind of turns a light red.

"I'm Oz Bezarius; I also was in the abyss for quite some time. 10 years actually! How about you?" He asks me. I think a moment, not knowing if I want to answer.

"What is the year?" My body goes numb as he gives me the year.

"No way…. There's no way…" I whisper, trembling. They all look at me confused. I can't form anymore words and I want everyone to leave me alone.

"What year are you from?" Break asks. I don't respond, instead I look forward into space.

"Are you okay?" Oz asks. I shake my head. Oz nods, than gets up. "Then we are going to let you rest up. Then hopefully you will talk." He says leaving. The girl ponders after him, than Break leaves. Gilbert hangs back until they all leave.

"Jen, what is going on?" He asks me quietly. I look over to him with tears in my eyes.

"It's been an entire century I've been in the abyss. My family, friends, everyone are all dead."

"Where are you from?" He presses.

"Sabrie." I tell him. He gasps and body twitches. I look at him in confusion.

"The Tragedy of Sabrie, you were there to witness it?" He asks me. I nod quietly, not understanding what he means my 'Tragedy of Sabrie.' I wasn't there to witness it, I was in it. Alice even told me the reason of it all.

"Gilbert." I say suddenly. He looks at me, moving the hair from his eyes. I slowly sit up with the help of him.

"Thank you for saving my life. I owe you my own life." I tell him. My mom taught me this, if your life is saved, you owe them your life as their servant. "Allow me to be your servant." I beg him. He looks taken back majorly and he is obviously speechless. I grab his arm and look up to him with such a hopeful expression that he couldn't disagree.

"But I am a servant." He tries to argue.

"So?" I ask him, holding his arm against me. "Please. It's a family tradition of mine, besides my old master died in Sabrie." I argue. He looks behind me than to me again.

"Okay. Your first order is to go to sleep and get rested up." He says. I smile at him, hug his arm, fall backwards, and close my eyes. He sits there watching me for a moment, then gets up and leaves. Once I hear the door close, I sit up and lift my shirt up examining the bandages. I attack at the bandages and get it off to see puncture wounds up and down both sides of my waist. I cringe and put my shirt back down. I really miss Alice. She did have her evil moments, but that is because she is really lonely. I don't know how I got out.

I can feel her pain though, I don't know how but I can. She wants me and Jack. Oz… He looks like Jack! Is that who she was talking to those people with about: Oz? I am so confused yet I do know what is going on. I miss my mom and dad and friends. But they all died a century ago… But I wasn't in the abyss for that long! I also had a friend down there named Cheshire. He is the Cheshire cat and I loved him as a pet. He really loves Alice, but he and Break both have the same eye! Both only have one eye though- wait! Maybe… Does that mean Break was in the abyss?

"This is so confusing and messed up!" I cry irritably, falling down into the pillow, wincing at the pain.

"What is?" A voice asks.

"Break!"

"What are you thinking about in that brain of yours?"

"Wh-where you in the abyss too? Did you meet Cheshire?" I ask him cautiously. His face darkens and he walks over to me, grabbing my shirt and lifting me up. I cry out as his red eye concentrates itself on me. I grab his wrists trying to get him to let go.

"Don't ever mention anything to do with those two things and me, got that?" He says, almost like he can see through me. I nod furiously, then he lets go of me. Then he gets all smiley and happy again. "Just checking up on ya!" He says, leaving with a wave. I stare after him, holding onto my shirt tightly until the door is shut. This just got even more suspicious. I want to run away and forget it all, but I just made a promise with Gilbert. But this is all too confusing! I slowly get out of my bed and go onto the balcony.

"Waa! So high up!" I gasp, looking over the edge seeing that we are in a castle or mansion. I look down and around looking for a way down. I need to go through the hallways if I want to escape. Then someone appears behind me. I turn around quickly and see people in red coats. My heart stops and freezes. Those people are the ones that burned down Sabrie! I back up slowly, pressing against the edge of the balcony.

"Jen Thimble." A girl in the front says to me sticking her hand out towards me. If I scream again, maybe the Rabbit will save me! "We don't have much time to talk since those brats know we are here. Let me say now that Alice wants you back." She says as the door behind them busts open. Gilbert, Oz, and the girl stands there.

"Yes I know this, but I want to stay here." I state.

"Jen!" Gilbert and Oz gasp.

"Gilbert! Release the Seal!" Oz tells Gilbert quickly. Gilbert takes off his glove and puts his hand on Oz's head, making a blue light. The girl with Oz smiles evilly and begins to change in front of me. I gasp as she turns into the Black Rabbit. She is the one who fought the monster? The girl in the red coat jumps at me and holds a knife to my throat.

"Why don't you change back little girl and we can talk face to face instead? We aren't going to hurt this girl; we are just going to take her back to the Will of Abyss." The girl says, holding the knife against my neck harder. I can feel my body shivering under the pressure of being center of attention. I just met these people, there is no way they would risk their lives for me.

"Let her go!" Gilbert yells angrily stepping closer to us. Oz looks at him in surprise.

"Oh? Is something going on here?" The girl laughs.

"Get your hands off my servant!" Gilbert says, running at them with a gun in his hand. The girl laughs, than shoves me over the edge of the balcony. Almost in slow motion I fall over the edge and plummet.

"Jen!" Gilbert yells, jumping after me. I reach my hand out towards him and he grabs it and pulls me against him. No, I am supposed to save him! He is saving me again!

"Alice!" Oz yells to the black rabbit. Then the black rabbit is jumping after us with Oz on her shoulder. She easily catches us in the palm of her hand and hits the ground hard, but unaffected. She looks up angrily and jumps back up to the balcony where they are sitting patiently. Alice lets us down and Gilbert holds onto me tightly, glaring at the Red Coats which I know as the Baskervilles.

"Now, unless you want another scene like that, I suggest that you come with us Jen." The man behind the girl says. I shake my head, holding onto Gilbert. Alice brings up her scythe and swipes at them, forcing them to jump over the edge and onto the top of the ceiling. Alice jumps up after them in frenzy. I crash to the ground unable to hold myself up. Oz and Gilbert are there right beside me.

"Why?" I ask Gilbert. He smiles weakly at me then to the confused Oz

"I asked the exact same question to Oz when he saved me a long time ago." He says.

"What did he say?" I ask. Oz pulls his hand up and hits me on top of my head really hard.

"Owey!" I cry, holding my head.

"You're his servant, it's not just your job to protect him, and it's also now his responsibility to protect you as well no matter what. That's the Masters responsibility." Oz says smiling at Gilbert. Gilbert looks at Oz with a sad expression.

"Really?" I ask him. He nods smiling. I look at Gilbert and he nods in acceptance. I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Huh? Don't cry!" Oz gasps.

"Don't worry, they're tears of joy." I tell him, wiping my eyes. "My old master was nothing like this. He did so many horrible things to me and my mother…" I tell them, happy tears coming more at the thought of no more abuse. I feel arms wrap around me as Gilbert pulls me into a hug. My eyes widen and my face turns red, but I lean against him as Oz nods approvingly.

"Well those losers are taken care of!" Alice's distorted voice declares. Oz looks over to Alice then at us, then back to her. "Huh? What's going on with Sea-weed head and the girl?" She asks, normal voice returning.

"Seaweed head?" I ask, looking at Gilbert's hair. Alice laughs ferociously as I grab a strand of his hair. "I like his hair though." I say, standing up of Gilbert. Gilbert turns around and sticks his tongue out at Alice. Alice glares viciously at Gilbert then looks away irritably. Then I realize that my sides are bleeding again because I took off the bandage.

"Jen! You're bleeding! Did you take off the bandage?" Oz asks me. I nod and pull my shirt up to show the puncture wounds. Alice comes over and shoves the two boys out of the room and closes the door.

"Let's get that all fixed up!" She says, pulling my shirt off.

"H-Hey! That's my shirt!" I cry, grabbing for it. Alice throws it over the other side of my bed. I stand there shirtless as Alice grabs bandages from the bathroom. I stand there awkwardly as she forces me to lift my arms up so she can wrap up my waist.

"So, your name is Alice?" I ask her. She nods, getting irritated as the wrap would not stay on my waist. I put my hand on it and it manages to stay in place.

"Are you from the abyss? You don't seem like the other monsters." I tell her, as a compliment. She nods in an approving gesture.

"Those monsters are called chains and I am the Black Rabbit! Unlike those brainless jokers, I don't need to eat humans." The door opens and Alice jumps into attacking position. But it's a different girl that walks into the room. She has blond hair and purple eyes. She closes the door behind her and smiles at me.

"Hello. I am Sharon Rainsworth and Welcome to the Rainsworth mansion!" She says walking over to us. Alice get's out of her fighting position and gets back to wrapping up my waist, failing miserably.

"Maybe I would be more fitting for this job." Sharon puts in, moving Alice to the side. Alice doesn't argue for some reason and goes over to the balcony taking deep breaths. She seems easily angered by anything. Sharon gently wraps up the bandages and goes over to the dresser and pulls out pink silk pajamas. "You can wear mine until we can get you some of your own." She smiles and hands me them. I take them slowly and smile back at her.

"Thank you very much."

"Anyways, you have a worried gentleman out there in case you didn't know. Alice, Oz wanted to talk to you by the way." She says, looking over to Alice. Alice looks suspiciously at Sharon, and then strolls out of the room. I pull on the pajamas as Sharon looks over to the door.

"My name is Jen by the way." I tell her. She sticks her hand out and I take it and we shake hands.

"So, about Gilbert… He is waiting outside the door patiently waiting. Oz even had Alice go on a wild goose chase to find Oz. I can distract Break as long as I can, so take your guy's time." She whispers to me.

"H-Huh? Wait!" I beg her as she opens the door. She smiles at me and puts her finger to her lips winking.

"Have fun!" She mouths, leaving me to stand alone in the room. Gilbert peeks inside the room and looks around then just stands there looking at me.

"Y-You can come in." I tell him, glaring at Sharon in my mind. She is eviler than I thought, way eviler.

"Are you alright?" He asks, eyeing my side. I nod, holding the pajama's tightly in my nervous hands. I go over and sit on my bed and Gilbert sits right next to me.

"Can I call you Master Gilbert?" I ask him.

"You can just call me Gil if you want."

"Master Gil."

"That's good too."

"Why does Alice call you seaweed head?"

"Because the stupid rabbit is stupid."

"I see. So you both have pet names for each other."

"They aren't pet names!"

"Then what are those?"

"Insults. Pet names are like… Jen Jen."

"Jen Jen?" His face goes red and he looks away from me to the balcony.

"The Baskervilles…" I look over to him as he looks me straight in the eye. This eye contact is making me feel… I can't describe the feeling. Usually it's really hard for me to look a guy in the eye, but he is my master and all.

"The Baskervilles?"

"I don't want them to take you." He says, looking straight into my soul. I blush and I turn away quickly.

"I don't either, you're my master."

"That's not why Jen." Somehow I knew that, but I couldn't look at him, my face is way too red to look at him.

"Then… Why?" I ask him. I knew why, but I love watching him stutter.

"W-Why? I thought you would be able to tell! Well um… I-It's just that I-I… And all…. I can't really word it!" Gilbert complains. I look at him waiting for him to speak. He looks down at me, takes a deep breath, gently moves my face towards him, cuffing m chin, and leans towards me. I lean back a little, but he has more of an advantage and lands his lips right on mine. My body is yelling to stay and submit but my brain argues it's wrong. He is your master, follow his orders. So I submit myself to the kiss and allow him to kiss me, but he is urging me to kiss him back.

He has his hand going around my waist and silk pajamas and he won't let me go, in a good way.

"I won't ever let go you." His lips brushing past my ears, making my body shiver.

"I know you won't Master Gil." I say, leaning against him under his chin. We both lay back onto my bed, his arms around me protectively. I am perfectly fine with that since the room is cold and the blankets are not over us.

"Goodnight Master…" I mumble, snuggling closer to him.

"It's still the afternoon." He whispers back. I shrug and fall asleep happily in my masters' arms. A though occurs to me, but I ignore it, not wanting to disturb our peace. I love how he is so close to me, breathing on my head and me against my masters' chest and in his arms. I just want to stay like this forever. I hear the door open and somebody stepping in. I remain silent and unmoving as if I was sleeping.

"Gilbert." I hear a voice say. Miss Sharon? Gilberts' head moves a little to look at her. "Treat her like a princess even though she is your servant. We don't know what those Baskervilles want but they are defiantly after her and Oz both now. It's a major threat to us to have two people they want, but if you're willing to fight for her, then please do so." Miss Sharon says. What?

"I had no intention of letting them get their hands on her. I had every intention of protecting her and caring for her." He says. My throat swells up and tears spring behind my eyelids.

"Well than, good night to you both, rest well." She says, turning the lights off and shutting the door. Gilbert pulls me closer to him slowly and sighs. I cuddle against him and actually follow asleep knowing I'm safe.

I am wake up around 8 in the morning by a commotion caused by Gilbert. He is searching every aspect of the room looking everywhere for something. Oh, the thought about last night: Where is his hat? He looks over at me and then continues his search. I fall back onto the sheets and look up at the ceiling, than get up.

"I don't think it's in here." I tell him 10 minutes later. He sighs and then pulls me out of bed. I whine and reach out towards the bed wanting to jump back into it.

"Get dressed! Oz, Alice, You and I are all going into town and looking for it!" Oz declares running out of the room. I stand there dumbfounded, than slowly dig through the drawers looking for something to wear. I finally find white school uniform from I don't know where. I pull it on instinctively and look into the hallway shyly. I see Gilbert charging down the hall way and while passing me, he grabs my hand and pulls me behind him with Oz and Alice on his other hand. His hand is really soft, I didn't notice this yesterday because I was about to die.

"Hurry up!" Gilbert whines, pulling us faster.

We stand in the center of a giant town circle with a table in front of us. Gilbert is covering his face with his hand and hair, Alice is looking off into the distance, and Oz is looking proud of himself. I stand behind Gilbert looking around to see people with excited faces. The guy across from us scares me the most by how much he is built. I grab Gilberts coat and hold onto it, unmoving.

"Hey… Oz? How did we get into this?" He asks Oz.

"Huh? Well, while looking for your hat, we saw it in this bar on that guy over there, the skinny one, and you said 'That's my hat!' and he said, 'no, my girlfriend gave it to me!' and you said 'give it back!' and he said, 'no!' 'give it back!' 'absolutely not!' Then, stepping into the argument, an ally of justice appeared! I then convinced them to settle who gets the hat in an arm wrestle match! Whoever wins gets the hat!

"What do you mean Ally of Justice?" Gilbert asks, looking down at Oz. I look over to Alice who is off in space still, then scoot closer to Gilbert.

"It's all good! I don't like using violence! Besides, it will be fun!"

"But if we lose, they will take my hat!" Gilbert protests.

"Couldn't you just buy a new one?" Oz asks. Gilbert looks away from us.

"I like that hat…" I look over to Alice who is surrounded by guys from the town while searching.

"Are you participating in the match young missy?" One guy asks her.

"In that case, take this meat and do your best!" Another guy encourages. Alice's mouth hangs open wide and she oo's and ah's over the piece of meat she is being offered. I can tell she likes meat. Oz's turn is up first and he sits across from the skinny guy wearing Gilberts hat. We have to win my master's hat back! I kind of space out during Oz's round, but he won in the end, which was 10 seconds later. Then it was master Gilbert's turn.

"Good luck master!" I cheer for him. He sits down at the table and looks around.

"I'm up against a girl so I should be able to get my hat back." He mumbles. Then I see the lady with a big muscled man that looks kind of like Oz with longer hair. Oz and Gilbert freeze up and gape at him as he sits down at the table.

"Anything to help a lady! Huh? Oz? What's the matter?" He asks.

"Uncle Oscar!" Oz gasps shocked. Gilbert gets up and runs away from him.

"Master!" I yell after him, running to him. But the people had a hold of him and were dragging him back to the table.

"No! Let me go please let me go!" He begs them. I start hitting the guys who had a hold of my master.

"Let him go!" I fight angrily, but they act as if I wasn't there and sat Gilbert down. Gilbert sits awkwardly and has a majorly scared expression on his face.

"It's been so long Gil." Uncle Oscar says. Gil looks over to us for help. I really want to go over and help him, but Oz is holding me back.

"I betrayed the Bezarius family…" Gilbert tells us, shaking in fear. "Im not worthy to see any of you…"

"Oh come on! I've already gotten over all that! It hurt to watch you run away from me for the past ten years, but it's okay. You've gotten so bit, Gilbert. I'm so happy." He says, looking at Gil with such a soft expression.

"I-I can't take it!" Gilbert says as they grab hands. The guy beside them puts his arms up.

"Fight!" Oscar instantly has Gilberts hand on the table as if Gilbert wasn't even trying.

"The winner!" The guy says, holding up Oscar's hand. Oz goes over and sits in a depressive corner. I go over and sit by him and pat his back. He just sits there silently, and I'm fine with that.

Alice laughs and yells some insults towards Gilbert, than to the big scary guy. Gilbert instantly gets up and pulls me back over to the circle so we can watch the fight. They had already linked hands and the guy was getting red to the face with anger and Alice is looking smug.

"Ready! Fight!"

"Are you cursing your luck at having been chose as my opponent shoe dirt?" Alice yells evilly, eyes turning red. Oz, Gilbert, the crowd and I all oo and ah at her bravery. Alice struggles to keep her hand up in the air, squeezing her eyes shut. Then all of the sudden, she makes a statement.

"OOPS, I forgot my powers are being sealed." She whispers. Oz and Gilbert cry out in shock.

"She really doesn't have a plan!" They both cry out. The big guy laughs.

"Where did all that spirit go? I said I wasn't going to hold back. Don't come crying when I break your arm!" He yells, muscles ripping through the shirt.

"Alice!" Oz yells.

"My hat!" Gilbert yells, putting his hand on Oz's head. Alice's face goes all angry and twisted and her red eyes are back. She yells angrily and brings his fist down onto the table, breaking the table in half.

"Don't test me you Bastard!" She yells at him angrily. The entire crowd stares at her shocked as he guy falls to the ground.

"Winner!" The announcer guy declares, holding Alice's arm up.

"I won I won! I did it!" She cheers happily in front of the crowd. I look over and see the blue light fading on Oz's head.

"Uh… Gil…"

"Don't say it… I did it for my hat." Alice turns around and runs up to Oz.

"Oz! Did you see me? I won! I really won!" She gasps, sparkles all around her. Oz's face turns a little pink, than he smiles and nods. I look over at them, than up to Gilbert, than look away. Gilbert goes over to the table and picks his hat up, then doesn't put it on. I don't blame him; those people were wearing his hat. Gilbert comes over to me and smiles as he rubs my head. I smile up to him as I see Uncle Oscar coming up to us. Alice had disappeared and it was just Oz, Gilbert and I.

"Uncle Oscar…" Oz says, looking down. Oscar puts his hand on Oz's head and rubs it back and forth smiling.

"I'm so glad you're alive, I really am." He says. I look at Gilbert with a confused look. Oz looks down and tries to find words.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles. "I must have caused you so much trouble…"

"There's no need to worry. As far as the Bezarius house is concerned, I was able to manage just fine." I stand behind Gilbert holding his coat as I watch those two talks.

"I'm sorry too." Gilbert says. "I've done traitorous things to the Bezarius house." He says. I am still confused and I slowly let go of his coat, knowing I wasn't included in this conversation.

"Now hold on you two… This was supposed to be our happy reunion! What are you two going on about?" He says, grabbing both of their heads and pulling them into a hug.

"Both of you are like my beloved sons." He says. So this isn't Oz's Dad, but his uncle. "So let me do the worrying. To be here with you two, is more precious to me than anything." He lets them go and then looks over to me. "And who is this may I ask?" He asks them. I straighten up my posture and introduce myself.

"I am Jen Thimble!" I tell him, sticking my hand out.

"I'm Oscar; you can call me Uncle Oscar if you want." He says, taking my hand.

"I am also Master Gilberts' servant." I confirm. Uncle Oscar looks over to Gilbert who nods in agreement.

"Well this is wonderful to see we have another addition to this family! We can be all together again for now on!" Uncle Oscar declares. Oz smiles and nods in agreement. Nobody ever even saw Alice running away from us.

"Huh? Where's Alice?" Oz asks about 5 minutes later. We all look around and see no sign of her. We split up and go to search for her. Oz went by himself, Gilbert and I went together, and Uncle Oscar said he was going to stay there.

"Man, where did that stupid rabbit go?" Gilbert sighs irritably. I walk behind him looking left and right down the small and long alley way.

"Alice! Alice!" I yell down the alley way.

"Guys! Gilbert! Jen! Over here!" Oz's voice yells from a different alley way. Gilbert grabs my hand and quickly runs towards Oz's voice. He has gloves on, how disappointing. I love how his hand feels like. We turn down an alley way and see Oz standing by two objects. A bag of apples and Breaks blue doll are laying by each other.

"We need to get back to Miss Sharon!" Oz says. We start running but I lose my breath and start to slow down. Gilbert grabs my hands and pulls me onto his back. I wrap my arms around his neck as he runs behind Oz. I try to catch my breath but it's really hard to when his hair keeps flying into my mouth. I then smile as I begin chewing on his hair like a cat… Cheshire… I tuck my face into Gilbert's neck as we approach the mansion.

"And thus, Alice is over at the Cheshire Cats home, along with Break." Miss Sharon tells us. I stand by Gilbert as she tells us this. Cheshire? Cheshire as in… Cheshire from my memories?

"And his house is in neither the abyss nor here?" Oz asks. Gilbert puts his hand on his face irritably.

"That guy really does use everything and anyone he can get his hands on." He mutters.

"Hey Sharon… It wouldn't be like Break to charge into enemy territory without a plan, right?" Oz asks. "Surely he has thought of some way to escape. Maybe if we can use that plan in reverse, we can go to them." Oz says, picking up Break's doll. Oh, I get it now!

"Yes we can. I suppose you want to go search for Alice?"

"Yep." Gilbert makes a small noise is surprise.

"Is that so? I understand." Sharon says, getting up from the seat and walking away. Then she turns to face us at the doorway. "Then please come this way." Oz gets up and follows her. Gilbert reaches out to stop him, but stops himself. I ponder after Oz with Gilbert right behind me. Then Gilbert get's in front of Oz to stop him.

"Hold on a second Oz. I can't let you go into such a dangerous place!" Gilbert declares.

"But I'm worried about Alice." Oz responds.

"Then I will go alone. You two wait here-." I wonder past Gilbert and follow Miss Sharon. Gilbert turns around and grabs my arm. "You too!" He says.

"I am Alice's contractor. It's pointless if I don't go. Also, Break probably figured that we would go. He did drop Emily…" He goes on about a bunch of stuff that I tune out of.

"What do you think Miss Sharon?" Oz asks her.

"I don't really know what Break is thinking." She admits, smiling and sparkling. Oz goes all light and feathery.

"Is that so?" He asks smiling back. I'm sensing something~. I then go to the room where Miss Sharon led us too. She opens a dark hole on the floor and smiles at us.

"This will lead you to Mr. Cheshire's house." She says stepping away from the hole. I get really close to the edge and look down. It's really dark and I can't see the bottom. Gilbert grabs my arm again and pulls me away.

"You don't need to come, it's too dangerous." He demands, holding my arm tightly. I give him a pouty face and turn around again to face the hole.

"I want to protect my master." I tell him, looking up at him with my eyes tearing up. He looks taken back and finally sighs giving up.

"Okay… Just don't leave my sight. Both of you better stay in my sight." He snaps at both of us. I smile brightly and hug him excitedly. He is majorly blushing as I let go and go to the edge.

"Me first!" I declares, jumping down into the hole first. Oz jumps after me, followed by Gilbert. The black hole surrounds me and eventually causes me to pass out.

I moan and open my eyes to reveal a room like a library. I am always passing out, it get's annoying. I notice that I am lying across Gilbert and Oz. I start rolling around on them.

"Wake up Wake up Wake up Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up." I chant over and over again until Gilbert finally shifts a little bit. My eyes spark and I go over and sit on his stomach. I gently slap his face side to side calling his name out. Finally a small gold eye shows itself to me. I take that as a sign and move over to Oz and begin doing the same to him.

"You would have been safer at the mansion…" Gilbert states, slowly standing up. Finally Oz bats my hand away and opens his green eyes. I help pull him up and we look around at the strange room we woke up in.

"Where are we?" Oz asks, rubbing his head.

"At the Cheshire Cat's house." Sharon's voice echoes across the room. We all gasp and look around trying to find her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." She says.

"Wah! She is in my shadow!" Oz cries out, jumping from foot to foot.

"Yes I am. My chain specializes in collecting information. Usually I can be found in Break's shadow, but we lost track of him a while back, so we came to you." She says. They lost track of Break?

Then we hear a cracking noise from above and Gilbert acts instantly, grabbing us both and shoving us away. I land harshly on the floor, slamming my knee into the wood.

"I didn't think you would show up so quick." Gilbert states, pulling a gun out. I lie there, unable to stand up as Oz joins Gilbert's side. I slowly hide myself to the side as Gilbert shoots at a black and red flash moving across the wall. Finally the motion stops as the Cheshire cat shows himself. Cheshire! He does have an eye exactly like Breaks…

"Who are you guys and how did you get here?" He asks, not even seeing me over in the side. He then licks his giant claws as Oz speaks.

"We are here to save Alice and Break!" He declares, staring intensely at the red and black haired cat. Cheshire looks irritable and shakes his head, his red ears twitching.

"That won't happen." He says.

"Why not? What do you want with Alice?" Oz asks him, glaring.

"For the Will of the Abyss. She hates her of course. I didn't expect you guys or the red eyed man to show up, but it seems you guys are going to be in the way."

"Where is Break?" Oz asks.

"He is stuck in the past currently; like an eternal slumber. Well, he's dealt with, so I guess I am going to have to kill you!" He says, pupils shrinking.

"This is bad… Gilbert, what are we going to do?" Oz asks Gilbert shaking him. I slowly stand up using the wall wincing at the pain in my knee. Gilbert's face is pale and he is frozen to the spot.

"Gilbert! What's wrong with you? Why are you all frozen like that?" Oz cries helplessly.

"A… Cat…" He mutters, unable to stop staring in fright.

"Cat? Don't tell me you are still afraid of cats! Gil snaps out of it!" Oz demands, shaking him. Then I see Cheshire advance on Gilbert and Oz.

"No!" I cry, jumping in front of Gilbert, back to Cheshire. Oz pushes him out of the way as I feel Cheshire's claws rip the sensitive flesh on my back. I feel horrible pain in my back as the blood already starts to flow.

"Jen!" Gilbert and Oz scream as I lose feeling in my legs. I fall to the ground as the blood begins to soak my shirt and bandages.

"Jen?" Cheshire asks, almost with disbelief.

"At least I died protecting my master…" I whisper to myself. I feel Cheshire grab me quickly and jump up, transporting to a different room.

"Jen!" I hear Gilbert screams fade as I pass out again. When I wake up, I am laying on a couch in a small room with a table beside me and a T.V. in front of it. I can't move at all, almost as if I am paralyzed. I see about three cats snuggled up against me sleeping peacefully. I can't talk at all, almost as if Cheshire had given me something, to stop the pain because I don't hurt anymore.

"Jen." Sharon's voice echoes from in the room. The only noise I can make is a small whimper. "Gilbert demanded that I come find you and take you back home as soon as possible. I am very relieved you are still alive. Obviously Cheshire saved you from dying on the spot." I make a small protesting noise as a black unicorn appears from my shadow.

"This is Equis, my chain. She is going to bring you home and I am going back to Oz and Gilbert. I think they are in trouble." Sharon's worried voice says as the unicorn get's close to me. The cat's all jump up and begin hissing at the unicorn. The unicorn makes a noise like a horse getting on its back hooves and chases the cats away. It picks my up onto its back and then turns into a black hole, sucking me out of Cheshire's house, away from my master.

When I come to, I am on my bed in my room at the Rainsworth mansion. I use my weak arms and pull myself up the best I can. I stumble out of bed and land on the ground with a thud. I… Can't get up… I lay there helplessly since I know the only person here is Sharon, but I have no idea where she is. How long have I been out? I look over to the clock and see that it is night time already, of the next day.

I feebly drag myself over to the bed and grab the blanket. I then hear running and yelling in the hallway. I drag my attention to the hallway as I hear Oz's voice and Alice's distorted voice. They are back! I feel my body come back with determination as I get up weakly and go to the door. I see them run past with a bunch of guards chasing them. Where is Gilbert? I fall back down as I watch them run away from me, everyone. I stumble after them after everyone had passed, looking in every room looking for him.

Losing my breath, I look into a final room and see Gilbert lying on a couch with Break next to him. Gilbert isn't moving and Break is sucking on a red lollipop.

"Gilbert?" I gasp, limping into the room surprising Break. Break leans up against a wall as he observes me rushing to Gilbert's side. I reach out to grab him, but Break grabs my arms to prevent me from touching him.

"I would let him rest, I over worked him a little bit." He says smiling.

"You bastard! What did you do to him?" I demand, trying to hit him and kick him. But I am still completely drained and my back pain is returning.

"Language: young missy. Don't worry, he is only sleeping and he will be fine. Why don't you go back to your room and continue your rest?" He says, shoving me towards the door. I stumble to grab the knob and I glare back at Break and pause as I leave.

"I know your connection to the abyss Break, better watch yourself." I threaten, shutting the door. I hope he feels alarmed some way. He has a connection to Cheshire and the Will of Abyss obviously. A dream I had, told me everything about Break and the Will of Abyss. I quickly run down the hall to where we talked to Miss Sharon. She was nowhere to be seen. So I slowly crawl back to my room and lay down restlessly. I am not tired, but it hurts to walk. I then get up again as I hear a door closing down the hall where Break was. I peek out and see him quickly walking away obviously in a rush.

I wait for him to turn down the hall before I rush to where Gilbert was lying. He is still lying on the couch with his arm over his eyes. I crawl up beside him and just sit there staring at him, waiting for a movement. When he doesn't move, I squeeze onto the couch with him. He stirs a little bit, but goes back to sleep. Darn, oh well, I am fine with just being with him. I have my body facing his so that my face is against his chest. My nose then begins to tickle and I sneeze violently. Gilbert quickly sits up and I pretend to be asleep again. But apparently Gilbert doesn't care that I am 'asleep' because he pulls me up against his chest in a hug.

"M-Master?" I gasp softly, leaving my arms by my side limply. He pulls me away from his body and looks me directly in the eye.

"Why. Why did you do such a thing?" He demands, tightening his grip around my waist and back. I wince in pain as his arms rub against my back harshly. He moves one arm to my head and pushes my face against his chest, then with his other arm, he lift's my shirt looking at my back. I just clutch his jacket, digging my face in his chest.

"I am supposed to risk my life for you Master Gil. I'm very sorry to anger you, please forgive me, but I can't have you dying before me." I tell him. "If you die before me… I-I wouldn't know what to do…" I mumble, tears forming in my eyes. "You are much nicer than my other master…." I admit, thinking of him, which makes my body tense up and tremble. I can't think about him, not anymore…

"You idiot… If you would have died… You idiot…" He repeats over and over again, stroking my hair. I am in official bliss knowing he is alive and that I am too.

"If I would have died?" I mumble against his chest. He remains silent but just holds me and again, I am perfectly fine with that.

About 5 minutes later her breathing is slowed and her body goes limp against his. She falls asleep right here? Gilbert looks around before finally lying her down on the couch with him and he lazily lays there until he remembers Oz. He doesn't want to wake her up, but he really needs to see how Oz is! But she tightly pressed against him and smiling, like a little kitten. _Is that a pet name, kitten?_ Then Gilbert sees Oz standing in the doorway. Gilbert's face turns red as this scene probably looks wrong. But all Oz does is give a thumbs up winking and slowly shuts the door.

"O-Oz!" Gilbert gasps, upset at the misunderstanding. Jen shifts under him, with her gently nibbling on his arm. _Why is she chewing on my arm while she is asleep? _But it feels really weird and uncomfortable for him, making have a weird feeling… He pokes her trying to wake her up, but she only bites down harder, but not by much. It's like she is saying, if I move anymore, she will bite harder. Gilbert laughs at his own thoughts quietly.

She moves to where she is looking up at his face with closed eyes, her lips barely parted and soft little breaths coming from them onto his face. Her lips were small and light pink, really natural. He could feel himself leaning down towards them and his body trembling, wanting them-.

"Gilbert!" Uncle Oscar declares from the doorway. Gilbert's body snaps up and Jen's figure falls off the couch onto the floor, hitting it with a thud.

"What was that for?" I whine as Gilbert pulls me up. Then I see Uncle Oscar in the doorway giving a suggestive look.

"We were about to go and celebrate the return from Cheshire's house. You two should come join us when you have the chance." He says, beginning to leave.

"I'm coming Uncle Oscar!" I ponder after him, hopping like a rabbit. Gilbert closely follows behind me his face as red as an apple. I wonder what he was up to… While I was asleep… Beside him…. My face turns red as certain thoughts cross my mind that were not children friendly. Uncle Oscar turns around and sees both of our red faces.

"Um… Did something happen in there?" He asks, observing how much taller Gilbert was to me.

"No!" Both of us shout at the same time. Uncle Oscar looks at us, then laughs, walking on. I turn around and look at a flustered Gilbert. I can feel a smile tug at my lips to see him confused like that. I turn on my heel and keep walking on. I haven't seen my back; I don't think I want to see what Cheshire did to me…

"This is to all of you making it back safely!" Oscar says handing us each a glass of red juice. I don't know him so I pretend to drink it along with everyone else.

"Cheers!" He says. We all cheer with him. About 25 minutes, almost everybody is completely wasted. I look around with Oz at everyone passed out everywhere.

"No matter how you look at it…" Oz mumbles.

"Th-that wasn't juice." I mutter after him. I am glad I didn't drink it… I have never been drunk before and I didn't want to start today. Now that I think of it… I am under aged.

"W-Wouldn't you be under aged Oz if you did drink it?" I ask him, looking at the half empty glass in his hand.

"A-Actually I am 25… I was in the abyss when I was 15 for 10 years so… I guess this is fine?" He asks.

"Would that make me 100 years old?" I gasp, dropping the glass onto the floor making it shatter everywhere. "A-Ah! I'm sorry!" I gasp, getting on my knees to pick up the shards that had broken from the glass.

"Don't worry about it, maids, please come clean this up." Uncle Oscar says from behind me.

"N-No! I got this!" I tell him, carefully picking up more shards, only slicing my finger once. I wince at the little cut as the maids gently move me to the side. Oz falls back onto the couch with an exasperated sigh. I look over to the Gilbert passed over the edge of the couch slowly moving away from it. Where is he going? He has a limp to his walk and he is really slow and obviously drunk.

"Ah! Alice is waking up!" Uncle Oscar declares, pointing at the stood up Alice in the middle of the room. Her eyes are cloudy and she moans in disapproval.

"It's hot…" She mutters, pulling off her jacket and then begins to unbutton her shirt. Oz freaks out and fights with her to keep her shirt on. In one small little pop, her shirt is wide open. I look away my face extremely red at her dispense. Then I hear Oz fall on the ground crying out because Alice had just stabbed him in the eyes laughing.

"Mrs. Sharon! Help! Alice is drunk and-"

"You want my help? Come to your knees and beg you pig." She says with a devilish smile. That's not like her at all! I see Break in the corner smiling at everyone's stupidity.

"Who are you calling a seaweed head you stupid rabbit?" Gilberts voice yells through the room. I look over to Gilbert glaring angrily at a potted plant.

"U-uh Gilbert…" But Break cuts me off obviously wanting to watch this. I glare at him because obviously he remembers what I said to him. He just gives me an innocent smile like an idiot. I mutter a few words under my breath that were also not child friendly. I can say these…. Im 100 years old… I shake off the thoughts and push Break away from me. Knowing him, he is probably drunk as well.

"Gil-"Break grabs my wrist and pulls me away from him harshly, which makes something snap in my brain. I pull my hand back and slap him in the face as hard as I could. He looks to the side with a little surprise, then looks back at me who was giving him deadly daggers to hide the fear I felt underneath.

"Bad choice." He says, smiling and letting go of me. He and the blue doll named Emily walks away from me outside of the room.

"Always… Always calling me a seaweed head!" Gilbert yells at the maid. The maid looks flustered and looks to the other maid for help. But the other maid was fixing Alice's jacket. But Alice travels to the same maid that Gilbert was yelling at.

"You stupid Rabbit!" Gilbert yells at the maid.

"What did you say?" Alice shrieks at the maid. The maid begins crying in confusion as nobody helps her. "What about me makes me so stupid?" Alice demands, getting closer to the maid.

"What about you? You don't even know that?" Gilbert demands, getting closer to her too.

"No I don't! I don't have a clue!" Alice begins turning majorly hostile towards the poor maid. "Why don't you explain what part of me is stupid!" The other maid and Oz grab the two drunken fighters and face them towards each other and I escort the poor maid away from the situation. I grab Gilbert's coat and try to tug him away from Alice, but he shoves me away roughly and continues fighting with Alice. I stick my tongue out at him and leave the room irritably.

He may be drunk but he is getting on my nerves… He may be my master but right now, he is brain dead to the world. I just wonder up and down the hallways with irritable sighs here and there. I hear footsteps down the hall way and I see a boy I haven't seen before. I freeze feeling as if I had been caught but the door behind me opens and a hand grabs my shirt and pulls me in quickly causing me to flail my arms.

"Sh! We don't want to be caught!" A voice whispers into my ear, shoving me into a wardrobe by myself. I fall inside paralyzed as I try to bust out weakly.

"Break! Where are you?" A voice yells into the room.

"Right here~!" He says from outside the wardrobe, which he was leaning against. I try to make a noise, but something told me that it would be a bad idea to anger him. Besides, the clothes were suffocating me.

"Do you realize how much paper work you are behind? You need to come with me immediately and get it done!" The boy says irritably, opening the door to the room.

"Ah Liam. You mustn't get too stressed out! Besides, I have important business myself to take care of. I would very much like it if you wouldn't interrupt me so suddenly. Here, have these pieces of candy, it helps relax people. You could use it couldn't you?" Break persuades, leaving the door of the wardrobe and pushing Liam out of the room.

"Brea-. " The door shuts in the room and I just push myself underneath all of the clothes waiting impatiently to be let out of the locked wardrobe. Of course, if he does let me out, what does he plan on doing?

"Let's see. What kind of candy would you like Jen? I have all sorts of candies like apple and watermelon. In my opinion I like all of them, but what is your favorite flavor?" He asks from outside the wardrobe. I remain silent waiting for him to make his next move. He unlocks the wardrobe and I shrink back and glare at him. He just smiles holding a piece of candy in his hand and offers it to me. I refuse to accept it so he grabs me by the neck and yank me out, causing me to gasp. He squeezes my cheeks forcing my mouth open and he sets the piece of candy on my tongue and shuts my mouth.

I refuse to suck or chew on it until the flavor sets itself on my tongue. I spit it out viciously since it was really sour… Like a lemon.

"Do you not like lemon?" He asks with a surprised face. I try to wipe my mouth, but he won't allow me to, smiling at my discomfort. I shake my head with an irritated face. "Why didn't you say so?" He asks innocently. He let's go of me and I bend over coughing violently.

"Get… Away… From… Me…" I hiss at him, pointing at the door.

"But you're in my room." He points out, sitting on his bed nonchalant. I turn on my heel and begin to grab the door knob, but the door is locked.

"Let me out you clown." I state, pointing at the door.

"Why do you and Alice hate me so much?"

"You aren't exactly a womanizer." I state, testing the knob. Then I prowl around the room looking for the key to the door, or another way out.

"Oh, is that reason you hate me so?" He asks, standing up and strutting towards me. I back away and continue on as if he wasn't getting on my nerves. He lightly grabs my hand and turns me to look at him. My face turns as red as his eye as he looks down at me. I try to pull my hand away, but he has a firm but gentle grip on it.

"L-Let go of me!" I demand weakly. He pulls out another piece of candy and puts it into his mouth. He then presses me against the wall and puts his lips on mine. I cry out and struggle, but he is still much stronger than me. I feel the piece of candy he had in his mouth trying to be forced into mine, but I close my teeth blocking him off. But he pinches my arm really hard causing me to gasp out in pain and the candy to slide into my mouth. It actually tasted good, but since it came from his mouth, I wanted to spit it out.

"Nope, has to stay in there until it melts." He mumbles onto my lips. I keep trying to fight it, but eventually I give up and just swallow it whole. "See, doesn't it taste good?" He asks smiling. I glare at him with such intensity and he just smiles back. Gilbert…

"Let. Me. Out." I state harshly. He tweaks my nose and unlocks the door with a key in his sleeve.

"Remember, keep that little mouth closed. Or else I am going to claim it mine, or did I already?" He asks the doll on the shoulder. I turn down the hallway and stalk away angrily, wiping my lips furiously. Then I see Gilbert stumbling down the hallway hiccupping all the way. He sees me and smiles and falls down on top of me. I put his arm around my shoulder and try to hold him up.

"Hey Jen!" He says cheerfully. I don't think I have seen him happy like this, and his face is burning up.

"M-Master… I think you should lie down." I persuade, turning him around the opposite direction of Break. He moans in disapproval but continues to walk with me, well, drag. I can't really support my master with him being this much bigger than me. After I finally get him into a bed, he grabs my arm and pulls me onto the bed with him. "Gilbert!" I gasp, struggling for him to let me go.

"Master to you! Your order is to lie here with me!" He giggles, wrapping his arms around my waist and forcing me against him. I stop struggling at my drunken masters' demand. He shifts as if he was uncomfortable and moves his hands onto my chest. I cry out and I squirm underneath him.

"Please let go of me!" I cry, putting my hands on his hands. He just squeezes and smiles happily as I try to escape his grip.

"Calm down Jen, it's only me, your master." He mumbles into my ear. This day has not been very good to me. I feel my face turning really red and I can't help but take quick intakes of breath, which is getting him… happy. "They aren't that big, but they feel pretty good you know?" He asks me, sliding his hands under my shirt and flipping me around and putting his lips on mine.

"I-I can't Master!" I tell him, trying to break the kiss, but he presses himself tighter on me and squeezes harder. I cry out in pain and tears well up in my eyes. Then he moves his lips from my lips to my neck and begins to suck. It doesn't hurt anymore, but it feels weird. Then he hits one spot on my neck that forces a moan from my lips. He cheers and kisses that spot over and over again, causing me to tense my body and cross my legs tightly.

"See? This is good…" He mumbles, than his body goes limp, with his hands still under my shirt. I stare at his chest numb and panting. Th-that…. Was… I don't know how to describe it. I move his hands gently from my breast and I just fall asleep beside him.

I sit awkwardly in the carriage in the white uniform that Gilbert, Oz, and Alice were also wearing. Uncle Oscar is sitting across from us with anger lines literally emitting from him.

"Uncle Oscar, what are we doing?" Oz finally asks the angered uncle. Uncle Oscar pulls out and envelope and throws it at Oz, who catches it easily. Gilbert leans over to read it, and I lean in front of Gilbert and block his view to read the envelope. Gilbert pushes my head a little bit down so we can both see it.

"Who's Ada?" I ask them. Oz just continues reading the letter.

"That's Oz's sister." Gilbert explains. Ah.

"What's the matter with this letter Uncle?" Oz asks.

"Read the P.S." Uncle Oscar states, glaring at the wall.

"P.S. There is a boy that I am interested in." I read out loud. I have a boy I'm interested in~. I flip onto my back so I am sprawled out across Gilbert's lap and lazily look up to him as he doesn't notice me yet because he is still reading the letter. Then I remember what happened last night and I am immediately sitting up and pressed away from Gilbert looking away from him. Now he notices the sudden tension surrounding me.

"You okay?" Gilbert asks concerned, looking at me, everyone looking at me. I nod furiously and look outside the carriage not wanting to look at anyone. When we finally reach the school Oz's sister attends, I jump out quickly and keep my distance from Gilbert.

"We can get into the school through the secret Bezarius entrance!" Uncle Oscar says, jumping down in there. Everyone gets in until it's just me and Gilbert standing there. I start to climb down, but Gilbert grabs my hand and stops me.

"What happened last night? You keep dodging me and I want to know why." He states, not letting me move. My face turns red and I really don't want to tell him that he… He pulls me closer and moves my hair to the side and sees the marks that he left on my neck.

"D-Did I do that?" He asks appalled, putting his fingers where the marks were. I flinch, giving him the hint that he did.

"B-But its okay! You were drunk, s-so I understand!" I try to dodge the topic.

"What else did I do?" He demands, checking the rest of my body. I don't want to tell him, but he is demanding but I don't want to….

"Come on Gilbert and Jen!" Oz yells up to us. Gilbert sighs and let's go of me as I scramble down the hole with Gilbert right behind me.

"Just follow me." Uncle Oscar says as we all follow behind me. Somewhere along the way I trip on a protruding rock and fall forward landing on the ground with a thud. Gilbert instantly is the one pulling me up and asking if I am alright. I remain silent but nod quickly as we both catch up to him, me with a slight limp.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just follow me." Uncle Oscar says as we all follow behind him. Somewhere along the way I trip on a protruding rock and fall forward landing on the ground with a thud. Nobody really noticed because the echo level is low, but Gilbert instantly is behind me with his hands under my arms, picking me up.

"I just twisted my ankle, that's all." I tell him, limping slightly as the pain shoots up my leg. I don't think I simply twisted my ankle, I don't know what I did, but it wasn't a twisting. But Gilbert still had his hand holding my arm so that I wouldn't fall over. Finally we reach a wall with a ladder to the closed ceiling. Oz goes up first and presses the ceiling, which makes it pop up.

"Coast is clear." He says, waving us up. Uncle Oscar goes first, then Gilbert, then Alice. I stare at the ladder for a little bit, then grab the cool metal. Once I was up, we started walking down the hallways of the giant school. It's so big! The school I was at wasn't even half this size!

"This school is so big!" Oz exclaims.

"How did we end up like this?" Gilbert asks, covering his face. I use the wall to support my hurt ankle as I am in the very back.

"I don't know, but you better prepare for the worst sea-weed head." Alice states.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit." Gilbert growls, glaring at Alice. I look around and notice Uncle Oscar had disappeared. Gilbert looks over the corner and freezes.

"Master Oscar, there are some student's heading this way." Gilbert says. Then he shows up and I completely freeze staring at him. My mouth hangs open as he appears behind Gilbert.

"Don't worry Gilbert, our disguises are perfect." Gilbert, without looking to Oscar replies.

"Your right. We are students and you are the teacher." He says, turning to look at Oscar. Gilbert cries out and goes rigid to see Uncle Oscar in a student's outfit.

"Hello! How is everyone doing?" Uncle Oscar asks the girls that had turned around the corner. "It's a nice day again!" He says, holding his arms out smiling. I stare appalled as the girls whisper to each other with fright.

"A-A pervert?" One girl whispers to the other two. The pause, then run away screaming. Then Gilbert and Oz are yelling at Uncle Oscar.

"There was no way that was ever going to work!" Gilbert yells at the confused Oscar. Oz crosses his arms and nods in agreement. Then we hear whistles and footsteps running towards us. We all cry out and begin running, separating ways. I limp weakly down a hallway and hide in the girls bathroom, hearing the footsteps go right past me. As soon as they fade, I slowly limp out and start run-limping down the hallway looking for someone else.

Just as I limp down the stairs I run into somebody that was running. We both fall down onto our butts.

"I'm sorry." A familiar voice says.

"Oz!" I gasp, glad I found somebody.

"Oh Jen, it's you!" Oz says, laughing. Then a girl that looks just like him runs up to us panting as well.

"Brother! Great, we've lost everyone else!" She laughs smiling. Then she sees me and gives me a curious look.

"Ah, Ada, you didn't get to meet her, but his is Jen. She was also with us, but she got separated." He says, pulling me up.

"Oh, hi there!" Ada says smiling, sticking her hand out. We shake hands and then we look to Oz.

"This is fun! It's just like old times. Right, Ada?" Oz says, smiling and panting. Obviously, they both had been running.

"Yep!" Ada says smiling. I didn't know Oz had a sister. I had a sister at one point too…. And a younger brother…. I shake off the thought. Then Oz gasps, and looks around.

"Huh?" Ada and I ask in unison. But Oz puts a finger to his lips and looks around again. Then he is running up the stairs.

"Brother?" Ada gasps, following him. I follow after the two, not wanting to be left alone again. We keep running down different hallways until I hear what he hears. This tune…. This is Lacie? This was made my Jack Bezarius all the way back in Sabrie! Oz finally stops in a room with two giant pianos.

"Nobody is in here." I point out, going over to the piano and pressing a key.

"What's the matter, brother?" Ada asks, finally showing up. I begin pressing keys, one by one, in the pattern that Jack showed me.

"Was there something about the song that was playing just now?" Ada asks him.

"You mean Lacie?" I ask Oz and Ada. Oz looks at me with a shocked expression. He just nods and looks at the pocket watch in his hand that I didn't notice until now. That watch…. How did he get that?!

"It just caught my attention." Oz says, putting the watch away. "I had a question for whoever was playing it."

"Is that all? Well, it must have been Elliot and Leo than!" She says, smiling with excitement. Oz looks over to Ada with a surprised expression. "Those two are always up here playing the piano together." She says. Oz grabs Ado's shoulders.

"Ada! Where can I find these two people?" Oz asks her, well more begging.

"Well, classes are over for today, so students are heading back to their dorms. But, they still may be in the library!" She says, looking up to the ceiling with thought.

"The library?" Oz asks. Ada then leads us to the biggest library on earth, or so I think. I go off and explore the library while Oz goes somewhere else and looks at books. There is so many books! Then I see a boy with brown hair that flips out and heavy white glasses reading a book on the floor. I peer over the shoulder to see what book he was reading.

I give up and eventually move onto the next aisle where I see Oz and some guy fighting over a book. I stand there for a moment, then move on. Then I turn around as the two boys I don't know begin talking to each other. Oz grabs my jacket and we try to creep away but one of the boys turns around points at Oz.

"This isn't over. Give me your name and student ID number." He says, glaring at Oz.

"That won't work, because he is probably one of the school intruders from before." The boy with glasses states. "And so is the girl." He says, looking at me. I give an awkward smile as Oz quickly spins. "They match the description"

"Leo, why didn't you tell me this right away?" The other boy asks, cracking his fists. I go stiff and back up a little bit, hoping he isn't including me in this. The boy gives an evil smile towards Oz.

"I couldn't find the right time to say it." Leo says.

"That's not the issue here!" The boy yells at Leo, turning around. "Do you even recognize my authority?!"

"This is becoming problematic." I tell Oz.

"My thoughts exactly." Oz says, backing up again.

"Wait Elliot!" Ada's voice calls from the side with a really cute cat beside her. Elliot turns and glares at her with such intensity. "It's not like that! He's-." Elliot quickly kicks a chair over and steps on it.

"I've told you before, Ada Bezarius: Don't use my name so freely!"

"Elliot. Don't talk to an upperclassman like that." Leo scolds.

"Just shut up!" Elliot snaps back. Ada looks down with a sad expression. "What's going on?" Elliot asks, staring at all of us. "Do you know these intruders? The suspicious man before turned out to be your uncle, am I correct?" Ada gasps quietly, and then nods.

"That's the descendents of the hero, Bezarius, for you. You get to do whatever you want! I'm jealous!" He yells angrily. "You two are coming to the headmaster's office with me." Elliot says, looking at us. Why did Uncle Oscar drag me into this? I look around hoping for a way to escape.

"You just figured out who I am… Don't act so cocky!" Oz yells at him from beside me. "Stupid Stupid!" Oz yells angrily. Elliot snaps and dives at Oz.

"You bastard!" Elliot yells, grabbing at him. But Oz put's his hand on the table and swings away from him easily and jumps on the other side of the table behind Elliot. I move to the side right next to Ada.

"If you don't like it, come and catch us, idiot!" Oz declares, grabbing my hand and pulling us out of out of the library.

"Stop you little!" Elliot yells, chasing after us.

"Wait, Brother!" Ada calls, chasing after us. After a long run, we break into a walk. Oz is walking with an angry expression on his face and I am panting right beside him. Soon we hear footsteps behind us and Oz turns around quickly.

"Who is there?" Oz demands. I turn around to see a shadow of a person. Then Ada steps out and reveals herself smiling.

"Ada." She says, smiling sweetly. Oz breaths out and falls onto the ground.

"Oh." He says. I sit back against the wall as they talk about things. I tune out and replay the melody in my head over and over again.

"We need to go find them again. Here, so we don't get separated." Oz says, sticking his hand out to Ada. Ada takes it smiling, so I stand up to grab Ada's hand, but all of the sudden, somebody reaches out and grabs Ada from behind, and yanks her away.

"Ada!" We both gasp. I stare at the people I knew to be the Baskervilles. A girl with pink hair and pink eyes smile at us and giggle.

"Hello Oz and Jen, do you want to go and have some fun?" He asks, her face distorted in a mocking smile. Then a Baskerville is behind me, grabbing me from behind.

"Let go of me!" I yell, trying to fight them, but the pain from my ankle is intensifying. I wince and stop fighting as they take us to a room somewhere and tie my hands. Oz is right beside me with his hands tied as well.

"You're the Baskervilles!" Oz yells at them as the girl sits on the steps in front of us.

"Well of course we are! Who did you think we were?" The girl asks. Ada looks around frightened and confused at what was going on, since she was also tied up.

"Are you trying to drop me in the Abyss again?" Oz asks. Oh no… That means they are going to throw me back in to Alice as well! I fidget with the rope, trying to get it off me, but it isn't working.

"Not today my boy! So don't worry! Today… We just came… So that we could… find out a little more about you two children." She says, looking over to me as well. "The will of abyss seems to have a little connection to this girl right here, and we want to know why." She says, smiling at me. Then the two male Baskervilles walk up to us, looking down at our faces.

"You must have been busy; we are sorry to bother you, Sir Oz Bezarius."

"We have no intention of hurting you. That is, if you follow our requests." I stare in horror as the girl slowly comes up to me and gets down really close to my face.

"Let's start with you shall we? I have a simple question that I need you to answer. Why won't you go back to the Will of Abyss?" She asks, staring deeply into my eyes, cocking her head.

"Because-" I stop dead right in the middle of my sentence. Why don't I go back, what's the reason? Alice was my best friend, and Cheshire was too… I know in my heart that I really miss them, so why won't I go back?

"Oh? Is it because of that man, the one who 'saved' you? The one you think you are in love with, your master?" She asks. My body goes numb and I just stare at her with disbelief. "It is, isn't it? Well do you honestly think he saved you because he loves you? He only saved you because he didn't want to miss out on having a servant, or somebody to abuse. He is probably going to end up just like your old master." She says, getting up. No… There is no way he would do such horrible things to me…

"No…. No… He wouldn't do such horrible things like him!" I scream at her, trying to stop the tears running down my cheek.

"He wouldn't? Don't you remember what he did last night?" My body turns ice cold and my breath just stops. I actually start gasping for breath since I cannot find it.

"Don't listen to her Jen! She is just feeding you lies!" Oz says from beside me.

"Don't worry boy, you're next." She says, leaving me feeling like a broken doll, like Alice's broken doll. All of the sudden I want to die, just leave both worlds. I am so self absorbed in pity I don't even realize that I am being untied and pulled away by Leo.

"Come on!" Leo declares, pulling on my hand, only for me to fall back onto the ground.

"Just leave me here to die…" I mutter, curling up into a ball. But somebody grabs me and pulls me onto their back. Oz is the one below me, quickly running away with Elliot and Leo.

"We need to get out of here!" Elliot declares with Ada on his back. I clutch Oz's jacket, feeling tears sting my eyes. I don't want to be here anymore, I just want to go anywhere, anywhere away from all of these people. Finally we were out in the hallway with Leo closing the doorway. We are all breathing heavily and on the floor.

"Allow me to escort you two out of this school." Elliot says, finally standing up. I use the wall to help me up and follow him. Oz notices my dead expression looking at the floor, but he doesn't say anything. No words could help my situation right now. While walking outside, I hear a noise in the bush which makes all of us turn. My body freezes as raven hair and gold eyes meets mine. I can't face him right now… I really cannot face him. I turn on my heel and run as fast as I could away from him, not even caring where I was going.

"You won't hurt me Gilbert, you won't hurt me like he did!" I cry, running deeper and deeper into the woods until I fall over with no breath. I won't ever go back to them, I swear I will never return to them. I hear a cracking of branches and I look over quickly to see a girl with black hair and pink eyes. I stare at her appalled as she smiles back at me.

"Hello there, I am Kina the Black Tiger." She says, walking over and sitting down by me. Her black hair goes down to her shoulders in straight flips and her pink eyes have diamond shaped pupils, like Alice's…

"You're a chain…" I mutter, looking away from the girl. She giggles and hangs her arm over my shoulder.

"Of course I am, didn't I just say so?" She asks confused.

"Yes you did, but what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Well, I am actually looking for a contractor like most other chains. I only have a weak connection to this world, but I really need a contractor so I am not stuck in the abyss anymore." She states, removing her arm from my shoulder. Then her face get's really close to mine her lips close to mine. "And I think you're perfect. Just me and you, we could go all around the world just us together. Nobody else." She says, smiling.

"What do I have to do?" I ask her, thinking about this could be a new start for me. Wait, isn't Alice a chain and Oz a contractor?

"Just say that you will be my contractor and then we can go and be together." She says, wrapping her arms around me.

"I will be you're-" Then I hear a click of a gun that stops me in mid sentence.

"Get away from Jen now." Gilbert's cold voice states. I look up and see a gun pressed to Kinas' head and she slowly get's up smiling and giggling.

"Just think about how you could leave your past behind and start fresh." She says, suddenly evaporating into the air.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gilbert demands, reaching out towards me. I quickly slap his hand away before he could touch me.

"Don't touch me, you will only hurt me…" I state, wrapping my arms around my knees and dragging them to my chest.

"What are you talking about Jen?" Gilbert asks with disbelief, dropping to the ground in front of me.

"You are only going to hurt me in the end, just like my old master did… You are only being nice to gain my trust… Please just kill me before you can hurt me anymore." I beg him, putting my hand on his hand which was holding the gun. He quickly throws his gun away from my reach and pulls me against his chest, wrapping his jacket around both of us.

"How dare you think poorly of your new master. Jen, I would never do anything like that to you in a million years." He states, tightening his grip around my waist. I don't know him that well… How am I supposed to believe that? But his body is trembling, which makes me rethink everything. Kina's offer is still floating through mind and the words the woman said.

"Isn't it you who wanted to be my servant?" He asks, which makes me feel guilty at the thought that I wanted to ditch him for a chain. "And also forming a contract with a chain is ILLEGAL if it was not run through Pandora!" He continues on. I push back and turn my back on him. "I think I know how Oz feels having both a master and a servant…"

"If it is that much stress, than why don't you just get rid of me?" I demand, looking at the ground that stares back up to me.


End file.
